Who?
by VeeVeeThief
Summary: Audrey's death almost killed Seymour's heart. But what if another Audrey can fix it, in a way Seymour would never expect? Apologies for the suck summary.


**Okay, this is my first mature fanfic about this movie, so please be nice! I adored the Little Shop of Horrors Musical! Rick Moranis was awesome! This is just an alternate scene I had in my head! Enjoy!**

Seymour watched Audrey's hand slip into the mouth of the beast. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as he retracted his hand from trying to get one last touch of her soft skin. He watched the mouth closed, turning away when he heard the plant chew. He found himself feeling hopeless.

"What's the point of living now? The woman I love is dead." He stifled a sob, clutching his chest as if he were trying to mend his broken heart. He let out a surprised yelp when he felt a smack to the head. He turned around and glared at the plant. "This is all your fault!"

The plant's rosy lips curved into a smile. "Really? Are you sure about that, kid?" Twoey let a vine reach forward and grabbed the collar of Seymour's shirt. "Who wouldn't feed me?"

Seymour gulped nervously, his eyes widening slightly. His hands shook as more tears fell to the floor. "M-Me...but that doesn't mean tha-"

"Who left me alone?" Audrey II lifted another vine to slap the boy's face lightly, just to shut him up. When he didn't reply, he slapped him again. "Who left me alone? I won't repeat myself again."

"Me, but I-"

"Who came back too late?"

"...Me."

"Who fed the girl to me?"

Seymour bowed his head, wiping his tears off of his cheek. He then lifted his head, staring at the plant's face. "Me." He flinched the second vine started to rub his cheek.

Twoey suddenly yanked Seymour closer. The vine that was rubbing his cheek was now rubbing his neck. "And who's gonna take care of me and let me give you everything your secret, greasy heart desires?" The incredibly large plant leaned in, his lips mere inches away from the boy's face.

Seymour swallowed hard. He licked his lips, even though they weren't even dry. "M-M-Me...Twoey." He hadn't called him that since before the dentist incident. He didn't know why he was so entrance by the green beast. He tilted his neck slightly, giving the vine more room to rub him.

"And who's gonna let me do anything I want to you?" Audrey II suddenly planted a small kiss on Seymour's head, his smile growing when he saw that the boy was trembling.

"Me." Seymour replied in a lustful whisper. His eyes were half lidded and could barely stand. He reached up and ran his hands along the vine, feeling the bumps and markings on it.

Audrey II sucked in breath at that. One of his vines reached out and locked the door. He closed all the blinds, knowing that some people would try to sneak in and take some clippings of the plant. Two more vines slithered up, sneaking inside of Seymour's coat. He gently pulled it off, sucking in breath once more when the hands continued their job of rubbing the vine.

Seymour let his head fall slightly, pulling the vine up to his lips. He kissed the tip very gently, planting small pecks down the appendage. He moved his hands at a slow, sensual pace. His digits curled and uncurled on the stalk. His mind was focused only on his plant, which he felt himself caring for. The feeling was deep, deeper than he had ever felt before. Even Audrey, the one girl he loved, never made him feel so much want in his entire life.

Audrey II grunted slightly at the kisses. He didn't want to, but he pulled the vines away. "I'm gonna need a little help, baby." The plant pointed a vine to Seymour's shirt, since his vines were to thick to take it off.

The boy never looked away from Twoey's face as he unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his tie He pulled it off, letting his open shirt fall to the floor.

"Beautiful, baby. I thought you humans were ugly, but you are a nice exception. Now, I'm wondering what the rest of ya looks like." Audrey II let out a seductive growl, his teeth bearing to make himself look intimidating and lustful at the same time.

Seymour's smile turned into a soft smile, immediately undoing his belt. He unzipped himself, pulling the pants down. He stepped out of it, kicking it to the side. He kicked his shoes off and pulled off his socks. His boxers soon slipped off, tossing everything to the other side of the room. He turned back to Audrey II, blushing as he realized that he was stark naked.

Audrey II let out a whistle. "What is that? Nine? Nine and a half inches? And its not even hard yet." The plant let a vine slither forward and snake up the human's leg, causing the boy to let out a soft sigh. The appendage stopped at Seymour's forbidden fruit, letting the tip rub against the other tip.

"Oh!" Seymour blushed at the sudden outburst. Pleasure coursed through his veins, his knees bending as he was about to give up under his own weight.

Twoey shot out some vines at him, holding the boy up. His other vine continued to rub, but was suddenly pulled away. A much thinner one approached, wrapping around the length, causing the half hardness to reach a full mass. He moved the vine back and forth, stroking the penis slowly.

Seymour tossed his head back, his jaw opening to let his cries escape. "Twoey...more...please!"

"As you wish, baby." Audrey II moved the vine faster, but then stopped abruptly. The vines turned Seymour around held him over the ground a couple feet. He bent him over slightly, allowing his backside to be exposed.. His roots poked through the pot, trying to break free. He managed to do so, dirt and pottery flying out.

Seymour turned his head and managed to see the root escape. His eyes widened when he saw something that stood out at the base of the large stem. It was a vine like appendage, but looked stiff and hard. Its shape was similar to that of a penis, but still a little different. "T-Twoey...you have a...a..." Seymour turned his head back towards the wall in front of him to hide his blush.

"A dick?" Audrey II chuckled as he pulled Seymour closer and let his own length reach out more. "Watch out, baby."

"AAAH!" Seymour cried out in pain as he felt the plant penis enter him slowly. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he felt himself being stretched painfully. "You couldn't...oh...have spitted on it...or something?!" Seymour clenched his hands into fists.

Audrey II seemed dumbfounded for a moment. "Oh...yeah. That probably would've helped." He then smirked again. "Oh, well." He grinned a toothy grin and forced the vine penis as deep as possible. He waited a few moments, before getting impatient and move the penis in and out. "Ah! Oh...Seymour! So tight!"

The boy almost screamed in pain and pleasure. Tears fell to the floor as his stretching continued. Fortunately, the pain was soon overcome with pleasure and Seymour's painful moans turned into pleasurable ones. "Yes...faster! Harder!"

Audrey II had the small vine wrap itself around Seymour's length again. He stroked him as the vine moved faster and harder. "Hmm...oh, baby!" Twoey let a vine reach out and enter Seymour's mouth, moaning more at the wet feeling.

Seymour eagerly sucked on the vine, droll leaking from his mouth and onto his own penis. He move his hips slightly, thrusting into the curled vine to get more of that pleasurable friction.

"Seymour! Who is getting fucked right now?!" Audrey II's head lifted, his leaves folding in and clenching. He removed the vine from the mouth to let him speak.

"Oh, yes! I am, Twoey!" Seymour blushed at his reply, sucking on the vine when it entered his mouth once more.

Audrey moved the vine penis, thrusting at a different angle.

"RIGHT THERE! TWOEY!" Seymour pulled away from the saliva covered vine to scream. He tossed his head back, gurgling when he sucked on the vine more.

Audrey II continued to slam into the spot. He rammed his penis in, his breaths turned ragged and heavy as well as Seymour's. He could slowly feel his orgasm approaching.

Seymour's groans clashed with the plant's, creating a symphony of voiced pleasure. He felt his own climax form, his stomach turning into a knot. He arched his back, sweat forming on his face.

Audrey II's movements sped up. He couldn't hold back from his orgasm. It was coming fast, so he needed to make Seymour come fast. He leaned his and kissed Seymour's back over and over. His tongue came out and it dragged along the spine, causing Seymour to shiver.

"Oh...Twoey! I'm gonna come soon! Faster!" Seymour begged, his glasses fogging up from his heavy breaths and sweat.

The plant obeyed, his teeth bearing again as he clenched his mouth. He grunted and moaned, feeling his approach. So soon. Any moment now.

"OH, FUCK! SEYMOUR!" Audrey II's vines short out across the room and rammed into the walls, breaking glass and the wallpaper. He shot his heavy load into Seymour, filling the human to the brim.

Feeling that sensational liquid fill him, Seymour reached his peak. "TWOEEEEY!" Seymour's length shot out ribbons of semen onto the floor. His body went limp, completely exhausted.

Audrey II's head collapsed on the floor, along with his leaves and vines. He pulled Seymour close to him, one of his large leaves laying on him like a blanket.

Dirt stuck to Seymour's sweaty body, but he was too tired to care. He took off his glasses, setting them down away from his head. A soft smile was on his face.

"Who loves me?" Audrey II asked suddenly, his breathing returning to normal.

Seymour smiled and used the last of his energy to lift his head. He kissed his Twoey, closing his eyes and lowered his head back down. "Me." He whispered out, falling asleep quickly.

Audrey smiled, a vine reaching forward to pet Seymour's head. He opened his mouth, his voice carrying out a soft tone.

 _Suddenly Seymour, I feel so complete now_

 _I don't need to worry, don't have to kill you_

 _Suddenly Seymour, I will show you how_

 _With this new care you gave me, I love you_

 **Thanks for reading! Please send me a review or comment! I'll write more of you'd like!**


End file.
